Second Chances: Book 2: Corellia Vice
by Wordsmith24.7
Summary: Kazu is reborn and after escaping Trigon, he is sent to become a Jedi, but chooses instead to investigate for the Corellian Security Force.
1. Dramatis Personae

Dramatis Personae

Kazu Yamazaki – a human with a dark past and one of the few humans from Earth who has a sensitivity to the Force.

Sanna Siko – a humanoid alien princess from a distant planet populated by a hermit species taken to become a Jedi

Solia Sandskimmer – A humanoid alien taken to become a Jedi

Tycho Sandskimmer – A humanoid alien taken to become a Jedi. Is Solia's twin brother.

Sartha Torgan – a humanoid alien and possibly the last of an ancient race. Works as an investigator for the Corellian Security Force

Zal Reyx – A human and ex-soldier of a lost cause. Works as an investigator for the Corellian Security Force and is Sartha's partner.

Ryo Zamia – A Chiss member of the Corellian Security Force team Kryat Fire

Brun Vrin – A Sullustan member of the Corellian Security Force team Kryat Fire

Thalia Starkiller – a human member of the Corellian Force Team Kryat Fire

Prett Neysda – The human director of the Corellian Security Force.

Marv Thalis – The Twi'lek public relations person for the Corellian Security Force.

Bulraq Trossk – a Trandoshan assassin and right hand man to an intergalactic crime lord

Thurl Gnex – a human intergalactic crime lord


	2. Sanctuary

**Sanctuary**

Sandwiched between an electronics store and a tavern on a busy street in the Bronx, Viznith's Oddities went unnoticed by the hundreds who passed by it on a daily basis. And no one paid any attention to the young child sleeping on the store's stoop. But when Viznith came by to open his shop that morning, he noticed and nudged him awake.

He sat up. "Where am I?" he asked, nervously looking around. His eyes rested on Viznith.

"And who are you?"

"I am Viznith and this is my store you are sleeping in front of," he said, moving to unlock the door. "I could also ask you the same question."

A few moments of silence passed before the child made a quiet utterance.

"I don't have a name," he said following Viznith into the store. He noticed it was packed to the walls with books. In one corner, he saw a globe and a single table with an extinguished candle. Next to him, there was a checkout counter. "But, in the recesses of my mind, the name Kazu appears every now and then. I don't know what it means and when I try to remember more, it disappears as fast as it showed up."

"Then I'm going to call you Kazu," Viznith said lighting the candle and moving to the counter. "But the next mystery is why were you sleeping on my stoop?"

"I actually thought I'd have to find you," Kazu explained. "Didn't think I would teleport straight to your store. But I'm Trigon's son and I escaped hell from the help of a demon named Kilwik. He said you'd know him, that you'd know how to get to Azarath and that you were the only person trust."

"Hold on," Viznith said, leaning in closer. "The cult's attempt to wipe Trigon out failed. Arella was taken to Azarath to give birth and she had a daughter."

"Yes," sighed Kasu. "She had a daughter, my sister. But I'm the unknown. When we were born, one of the monks decided that we were dangerous to have around and sought to get rid of us. But when he tried to throw us out a dimensional door, Trigon opened it, blasted him and dragged me away."

"How do you remember all this?"

"Every day for the last ten years, my father would regale me with that story, constantly telling me how no one tried to save me and just let me be thrown to him."

"But you didn't believe it."

"For a while I did," Kazu said, looking to the side. "But eventually, I realized there was a reason he was telling me all of that. There was a reason he continually worked to break my will and my spirit. I knew I had to leave. Somehow I had to leave. I'd either do it or die trying. Still not sure why Kilwick decided to help me…"

"And here you are," Viznith said, raising his eyebrow. "You said you want to get to Azarath?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping Azar can help me forget the last ten years. And maybe let me stay there."

Viznith stared at Kazu, tapping his fingers on the counter.

"Stay here," he said, leaving the counter. He locked the front door and disappeared behind a door in the back of the shop.

It lead to a small office, which contained a desk, a trunk and a dove resting on a perch. "You were right," he said to the dove, whose head turned to look at him. "Quite a resilient kid too. I just hope Azar can do what he's hoping for."

* * *

A white-haired woman wearing a red robe sauntered across a path, seemingly lost in thought. Stopping, she looked back at the great city behind her.

_I sense… something_, she thought before moving back to look ahead of her. But as she continued, she saw someone lying on the ground in the distance.

She hurried over to see a young black haired child laying on his back, staring at the sky.

"Who are you, child?" she asked. "And why are you just staring up at nothing?"

"My name's Kazu," he replied, sitting up. "And I was taken in by the beauty of everything around me."

"I've only known one other person besides myself to be so enthralled with Azarath's scenery," she said, smiling and raising an eyebrow. "It's great, isn't it?'

"I'll say. But then, I'll love anything that's not perpetually on fire and giving off a sick, red-orange glow."

"That… seems oddly specific. And very worrying. Who are you really and where are you from?"

Kazu stood.

"As I said before, my name is Kazu. I've escaped from the pits of hell and found my way here. I seek Azar."

Azar stood frozen, contemplating what the boy in front of her said. "How did you get to here… from hell?"

"For some reason, a demon named Kilwick helped me escape to Earth. From there, I found the shop of Viznith, who teleported me here."

"Kilwick is no demon," she said, crossing her arms. "He is Viznith's shape-shifting dove. You must have great power and potential if it could sense you."

"And how would you know all that?"

"Viznith acts as my eyes on Earth," she said, staring at Kazu. "You seek Azar… well, you've found me."

* * *

Kazu looked out the window of Azar's private quarters. It had been a while since she dismissed herself to speak with her council about his request.

_Even if she doesn't agree to my staying here_, he thought. _I'm quite sure she wouldn't send me back to hell. Back to face Trigon's wrath for fleeing. _

Just then, the door opened. Azar walked in and motioned for Kazu to sit across from the chair she took.

"You memories," she said. "I can take care of them. But you have some other memories that have a magical block on them. I can tell you they don't have anything to do with Trigon, but I'm not sure what they are. I cannot make two magical memory blocks co-exist. If I erase your current memories, you will surely remember the others."

"As long as you're correct in them not being involved with Trigon or hell, I can live with them." Kazu replied, tersely.

"Very well. But you can't stay here," she added. "Trigon is bound to notice that you've already gone missing and it won't be too long before he traces you back here. I can hold him off for a while, but he'd regain you in time. And destroy the rest of us."

"And if I go to Earth, he'll find me there too," Kazu replied. "Earth can't possibly hope to hold him and I wouldn't be able to hide from him for long."

'That's my second point," she said, leaning in. "I can give you a new life, de-age you and send you to the past, to 1959. I had some friends back then who lived in Japan. I'm sure if I took you back and explained the situation, they'd agree to raise you."

"That works for me. What about my sister?"

"She doesn't know you're here, nor does she even know of your existence. I can arrange for you two to meet before you go to the past. Your mother doesn't know you're here either."

"No," said Kazu standing. "It's best she doesn't know anything about me at all. Plus, it'd be difficult to part ways after meeting her for the first time after 10 years. Same goes with Arella."

"Wise," replied Azar, standing as well. "We better get started on your memories. We leave for the past immediately after."

* * *

A baby lay in a crib, staring motionless at a mobile of the Solar System hanging above it.

_My name is Prince Kazu_, he thought. _Prince of the Sun and last surviving member of the House of Sol. The fall of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium… rests entirely on my shoulders. _


End file.
